


Over The Hill

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione sneaks off from The Burrow for a covert Christmas snogging session with a certain witch from over the hill.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Over The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> So yet again I appear to have another tiny fic in me before the end of the year I guess it just didn't feel like I had enough of my OTP Luna/Hermione posted this year and felt like they needed one more little fic.
> 
> It's Just some light fluffy fun with no real plot just an excuse to have my two fav witches kiss in a wintery scene I guess hehe As always comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time and for the third time Merry Christmas happy new year so on so forth :)

"Going somewhere, Hermione?" Ginny asked casually not even looking up from her book as Hermione stopped dead in her tracks halfway across the living room of the Burrow. Everyone else was off in different corners of the house snoozing or finishing up some of Molly's turkey sandwiches or nursing some fire whiskey so only the youngest Weasley had been alert enough to catch Hermione tip-toeing towards the front door.

"Oh...hello Ginny didn't see you there...I was just going for a brisk walk burn off some of that lovely Christmas dinner early," Hermione said with a small chuckle doing her best not to look guilty and failing miserably. Ginny fought to keep her eyes on her book, making every effort not to shoot Hermione a questioning glance. 

Ginny knew full well Hermione had never cared about the concept of exercise in any shape or form as long as she'd known the witch, it would've been all too easy to catch her out on that line alone but Ginny let it slide wanting to play with her friend a little longer. 

"I could come with you if you like," Ginny said choosing this root to make Hermione panic still not looking up from her book but allowing a tiny grin to cross her lips as she watched her friend squirm out of the corner of her eye. Ginny wondered how she would get out of this request politely without sounding ridiculous.

"No!" Hermione said a little too quickly her voice going a tad high before she cleared her throat and recomposed herself.

"Um...I mean... I just fancy a moment to myself you know?" Hermione said turning away from Ginny to hide her guilty features moving over to the coat rack and starting to bundle herself up nice and warm in her winter coat, woolen hat, and gloves. Ginny watched the witch suit up for her little winter expedition and allowed a wide smile onto her lips while Hermione's back was turned enjoying toying with her immensely.

Hermione finished wrapping the fluffy pink scarf with the enchanted cat's paw pattern that flashed different colours that Ginny had given her as a present around herself when the young Weasley witch spoke again. Ginny had decided she'd given Hermione enough false hope that she wouldn't badger her with further questions and now was the correct moment to swoop in and wrongfoot her once again.

"This walk...it wouldn't happen to be taking you up over the hill by any chance?" Ginny said doing her best not to laugh as Hermione froze again and her breath hitched before she slowly turned around to answer.

"Um...well now you mention it that would be a very scenic direction to head in...and going uphill will be great exercise, good idea Ginny!" Hermione said doing her best to act like she hadn't been planning on heading that way the entire time.

"No worries, happy to help...wonder if you'll run into anyone interesting over that way..." Ginny said keeping her voice as free of suspicion as she could as Hermione fumbled with her scarf and swallowed hard. Ginny was getting very close to giving the game away now and going by how Hermione's features had begun to change from panic into mild irritation it appeared Ginny was getting into dangerous waters. 

"Well, it's Christmas day I doubt anyone else will be out and about...I'm not sure why you're so interested I'm only going for a walk, I thought my gift would have your undivided attention," Hermione said a little frosty now as she eyed the book on the history of the Holyhead Harpies she'd bought Ginny that the girl was holding under her nose. 

"Alright calm down and I love the book, thanks again...I was only asking Hermione...just you go enjoy your walk," Ginny said doing her best not to snort with laughter as Hermione perked up then seeming to feel she had successfully dodged Ginny's inquisition and quickly spun on her heel and headed for the door before anyone else could pounce on her. However just as Hermione opened the door and stepped outside giving a quick 'see you later' to Ginny the redhead decided she simply had to have the last word.

"Yeah see you...and Hermione...keep each other warm yeah? Luna has a habit of forgetting her coat and hat in doors even in weather like this," Ginny called biting her lip as dead silence was the only response from Hermione who had stopped dead once again her hand frozen on the door handle. 

Hermione after a few moments stuck in time closed her wide open mouth and shut the door deciding it was best if she pretended she hadn't heard Ginny at all. Ginny lost it then as she craned her neck to look out the window seeing a blushing Hermione speed walking up the snowy garden path her face one of utter embarrassment as she appeared to be talking to herself and no doubt cursing Ginny under her breath. 

Ginny laughed heartily to herself she couldn't help teasing her friend at times and revealed in making her sweat a little she just had a rather devlish streak that most suspected she had taken from Fred and George. The twins also seemed incapble of letting Hermione alone it was just so fun to wind her up till she blew up at them. However thankfully for Hermione the twins weren't privy to the juciy information that Ginny had at the moment in relation to the ill-temepered and easily flustered bookworm.

"What's the big joke?" Ron asked walking in from the kitchen munching on a mince pie and plonking himself down on the sofa loosening the belt of his jeans rubbing at his very full belly.

"Oh just this part in my book about how the first captain of the Holy Head Harpies once knocked out a commentator with her beaters bat because he was being so biased in his coverage of a match," Ginny lied, it was a true fact from the book but it was Hermione's reaction that was cracking her up.

"Casual violence is very amusing..." Ron said sarcastically as he reached for the new chess set Harry had given him beaming ear to ear.

"Where's Hermione? fancy trying out this new set right away," Ron said rubbing his hands together with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Hermione hates playing with you Ron and you know it, it's the only thing anyone ever spanks her behind at," Ginny laughed and Ron just shrugged.

"Not my fault I'm a tactical genius...so where is she?" Ron asked looking around the living room and not seeing Hermione anywhere.

"Went for a walk I think, get a bit of fresh air and exercise, why don't I play with you, I've beaten you more often than not this year for a change and I'm feeling lucky," Ginny said bookmarking her page before moving over to sit with Ron on the sofa.

"Excercise? On Christmas day? That witch is not right I'm telling you...yeah alright Gin, I owe you a good thrashing," Ron said cracking his knuckles before getting comfortable and ready for a challenging match. Before the siblings could get started a slightly tipsy Fleur and Tonks came around the corner of the living room dancing and laughing almost twirling into the Christmas tree before they steadied themselves and shared a small kiss by the open fire.

Ginny rolled her eyes, she had been so disheartened when the young Auror had seemingly fallen under the spell of her new Veela co-worker and trainee Auror. At first, Tonks had been very against having Fleur as a partner and had joined in with Ginny Molly and Hermione's rather unfair treatment of the beautiful french witch. 

However, at some point Tonks had fallen and fallen hard now Ginny was certain the pair of Aurors spent half their days shagging quietly in different parts of the burrow rather than guarding the family properly over the festive period which had been their assignment.

Tonks and Fleur fell into an armchair by the fire shortly after their kiss, Fleur resting on the older witch's knee and arm around her neck the pair whispering to each other and making soppy faces. Ginny felt slightly ill but recovered as the image of the loved up pair made her think of a certain other set of witches whom she hoped were similarly so in love. Ginny grinned to herself and hoped that Hermione and Luna had a lovely snogging session under that big tree atop the hill.

"It's great those two are such close friends isn't it," Ron said with a dumb smile as he looked in Fleur and Tonks's direction oblivious to the obvious sapphic nature of the pair's relationship, and Ginny couldn't help but snort.

"What?" Ron questioned furrowing his brow seeming displeased and clearly catching on that Ginny was laughing at him this time.

"Oh nothing...yeah great 'Friends' Tonks and Fleur...well come on then let's get started," Ginny said shaking her head as a still bewildered Ron just nodded and moved a pawn to kick of the match. Fleur meanwhile began to drunkenly whisper in broken English to Tonks about wanting her to use her special gift on her tongue later and Ginny almost fell off the sofa. 

Ron who hadn't been listening gave her another confused look before going back to his next move. Ginny kept one eye on the chess match and one on the window trying to ignore Tonks and Fleur all the while wondering when she might see Hermione returning home and if she would have a certain Ravenclaw on her arm when she did so. 

*********

"Oh she bloody knows...well of course she knows, Luna's her best friend after all and it's not like Ginny will go spreading it around...but still how did she find out?...wore Luna down maybe?" Hermione rambled to herself under her breath as she hugged herself and rubbed at her arms for warmth. Hermione tried to push her worries about Ginny finding out about her newfound relationship with Luna from her mind. It wasn't like Ginny was the kind of person that Hermione had been keen to hide this from in the first place. 

It was the Ravenclaws who took every opportunity to tease Luna about everything she did and the Slytherins in Hermione's year lead by Draco and his goon squad who no doubt would also delight in tormenting Luna and herself if they found out about them. Hermione could handle their insults and taunting of course but she simply couldn't stand the idea of Luna receiving any more unnecessary and undeserved grief because of her. Hermione had spent most of the last term recovering Luna's stolen items from various students all in a low key fashion so Luna wouldn't find out, the lovely tender hearted witch disliked conflict and wouldn't have apperactied Hermione's rather forceful retrival of her socks and shoes. Hermione had given everything over to Dobby who had agreed to hand everything back to Luna with the story that the house elves had found her belongs in various areas of the castle and the Ravenclaw would never know how many people's arses Hermione had kicked in order to get them back.

Hermione let a small wicked grin cross her lips as she recalled torturing Pansy Parkinson with a tickling hex until the witch gave up the location of one of the main butterbeer bottle cork necklaces she'd snatched from Luna in the corridors was hidden. In truth it seemed like Pansy had been enjoying herself a little and she had looked close to escatcy when Hermione had finally lifted the tickling hex.

"Necklaces are in my bag...now shove off Granger I need new knickers," Pansy had panted a little smirk on her lips managing to get off the floor of Myrtles bathroom and steady herself. Hermione had dragged her into Myrtles as she was sure Flitch or anyone else on patrol of the corridors would assume Pansys laughter and screams from being tickled would be put down to the unruly ghost that called the bathroom home. Hermione had rolled her eyes at Pansy unable to believe she had trully been getting off on the troture as she rifled through Pansy bag and got back Luna's necklaces.

"I'm sure it was only the Nargles, I have a feeling they'll leave me be from now on," Luna had said as she explained to Hermione at breakfast in the great hall one morning how all her items had been returned. Luna had dropped a hand to Hermione's thigh and caressed it gently a certain knowing smile crossing her face but Hermione had just grinned and wnet back to her toast keeping her involvment hush hush. Things had settled down after that and most students had left off Luna in the lead up to Christmas as word got around that Hermione Granger was keeping an eye on anyone who taunted her friend who was at that stage rather a lot more than a mere friend. Hermione and Luna had manged to keep things low key however and no one save for Ginny it seemed had caught on to how truly close they had become.

Hermione was keen for things to stay quiet as she was certain Luna's bullying may become an issue once again how anyone could think it was fair to harass the harmless loveable Ravenclaw was beyond Hermione. Sure she often disagreed with the things Luna had to say regarding the existance of various magical creatures and her total unwavering devotion to everyword that was printed in the Quibbler but she woudl still never use any of that as an excuse to take against Luna the way other people did.

"If anyone ever hurt her because of me....oh I couldn't take it,' Hermione thought a pang of hurt stabbing at her chest.

Hermione frowned deeply at the notion as she marched through the snow along the country lane that was leading her up the hill on the path to the Lovegoods home at the other side of the valley the Weasleys called home. Hermione at last reached the top of the hill and in an instant, all her troubles seemed to melt away.

Hermione felt her heart flutter as she took in the sight of Luna sitting against a low stone wall her palm outreached towards a Robin Redbreast that was pecking at some birdseed in the grinning dirty blonde girl's hand. Luna was humming a Christmas tune to herself and swinging her legs in a juvenile fashion as she delighted in watching the little bird feast. Next to Luna was a crudely built snowman whose stick arms had been enchanted to move around and were currently waving at the beaming Hermione who couldn't help chuckling at the figure, Luna sure had a way with charms.

Hermione wished she had a camera to capture the picturesque scene as it was worthy of being used as a moving cover on a wizarding Christmas card. Luna looked so happy in a little world of her own Hermione almost hated the idea of approaching and knocking her back into reality. It turned out it wouldn't be up to Hermione to disturb the peaceful scene anyway as the littel robin finished his birdseed Luna stroked his head tenderly for a second with her little finger before the bird took flight heading just past Hermione causing Luna to spy the Gryffindor at last.

"Oh, Hermione you're just in time! My hands are freezing I accidentally left my gloves at home I was in such a rush to see you they totally slipped my mind....that or the wackspurts have me all muddled again," Luna said cheerily springing off the wall limberly and skipping over to Hermione through the snow and casually slipping her hands up under Hermione's coat. 

Luna let out a soft groan of satisfaction squeezing Hermione's lower back briefly before descending southward and slipping both hands down Hermione's jeans and under her knickers cupping both Hermione's warm bum cheeks. Hermione let out a sharp gasp at the feeling of Luna's ice-cold hands as they squeezed her warm tender flesh, shocked and admittedly rather aroused, the Gryffindor simply loved it when Luna played with her arse. Hermione's eyes were a little wide at Luna's brazen groping but she couldn't help smiling at the younger witch's forwardness and how she was never one to waste time in getting to the heart of matters.

"Ah such lovely and toasty buns," Luna sighed happily pressing her face into Hermione's chest and hugging the witch close. Hermione couldn't help but snort with laughter. This hadn't been the greeting she was expecting when they'd agreed to meet up today but as Luna continued to caress her bum and nuzzle her face into her chest Hermione did feel it was a very welcome if not a little unusual surprise.

"It's good to see you too Luna, Merry Christmas by the way, hope you had a lovely day so far," Hermione said lowering her head slightly and resting her chin against the top of Luna's head, hugging the witch back moving her own hands to Luna's hips.

"Merry Christmas to you too Hermione, I had a great time with daddy we cooked a wonderful dinner, speaking of dinner you smell of Molly's cooking," Luna said giggling and Hermione furrowed her brow slightly before taking a hand and bringing a strand of her bushy hair under her nose and sniffing before she noted Luna was correct.

"Guess I'll need to shower when I get back...care to join me?" Hermione asked sarcastically and Luna pulled back slightly and nodded enthusiastically to that idea not seeming to catch that Hermione was joking.

"That would be lovely, perhaps Ginny could join us as well," Luna mused biting her lip seeming to be taking this thought under serious consideration.

"Um...yeah maybe...I guess," Hermione said trying not to laugh and being gentle with the Ravenclaw not wanting to dash her dreams of this strange purposed three way shower.

"You seem a little doubtful Hermione Granger....are you still worried about letting Ginny and everyone else know about us? Are you...embarrassed at the idea of being seen with me?" Luna asked frowning slightly and Hermione felt like she had taken a dagger to the chest and hurriedly grabbed Luna and held her close again shaking her head at the notion fiercely denying it.

"Not at all Luna Lovegood, It's a privilege to be around you, and always has been I was just a little slow to realise at first...I could never be embarrassed to be with you... it's just all those people that make fun of you at school I don't want to give them any more reason to goad you," Hermione said squeezing Luna so tight the little witch was finding it hard to breathe now and had to push Hermione away though she did so in a tender fashion while shaking her head.

"Sometimes you talk so much nonsense Hermione Granger that I want to sit on your face just to make you be quiet," Luna said sighing as Hermione went wide-eyed her mouth dropping open in disbelief at that sentence before she reworked her features into a scowl. This wasn't what she'd thought she'd hear after her sincere confession.

"I'm the one that talks nonsense?" Hermione said hands on her hips as Luna just nodded calmly.

"Acceptance is the first step well done Hermione, I'm very proud," Luna said sweetly as Hermione narrowed her eyes at the witch for a moment annoyed that she walked into that one.

"I do not talk nonsense," Hermione muttered pouting a little as Luna reached for her hand and held it close to her.

"It's one of your chief talents actually, spouting jibberish to incense others, You're lucky you have such a nice rear end or I'm not sure I'd bother with you at all," Luna said cheerily Hermione was about to fly off the handle when she noted the cheeky little glint in Luna's big silvery eyes and finally caught on the witch was having a little joke. Sometimes it was hard to tell how serious Luna was about any given topic due to the permanent airy cadence of her voice that allowed people to take her words any way they chose to and rather often than not people failed to detect sarcasm.

"Oh ha ha...you think you're so funny don't you Luna Lovegood," Hermione said giving the Ravenclaw a playful little push trying to stave off growing heat on her cheeks.

"We'll I was voted 'wittiest witch' in my year six years running," Luna said rather proudly beaming at Hermione who raised a doubting eyebrow.

"Giving yourself imaginary accolades now?" Hermione asked snorting and now it was Luna's turn to give the Gryffindor a push.

"No, I am not! Professor Flitwick hands out awards at the end of every year to each class of Ravenclaws. We have a small ceremony in the common room everyone gets a nice little medal with their achievement and we have a party," Luna said rather defensively pouting slightly as Hermione frowned.

"Professor McGonagall never gives the Gryffindors an award ceremony," Hermione said pouting and the notion she was upset at the prospect of missing out on awards and didn't just think Luna was making things up seemed to perk Luna up once more. 

"Well maybe if you're good and stop worrying about silly things like what people will think of our dating each other I might have a word with Professor Flitwick and see if he can sell your head of house on the idea," Luna said taking Hermione's arm and leading her over to the big tree at the top of the hill so they could shelter from the snow that was starting to fall again.

"You really aren't worried about what people will think of us? I was only thinking of you Luna...I guess I should have talked with you about it before just deciding these things," Hermione said frowning and Luna just smiled at the witch before leaning up on her tiptoes and stealing a kiss from Hermione.

"I don't give a monkeys what anyone has to say about us Hermione and when we go back to school I'm going to walk with you hand in hand and snog you senseless at every given opportunity, in the corridors, in the library, in the middle of the great hall...and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me," Luna said a fierce little look in her eye that made Hermione tingle between her legs.

"Well then...that's me told I guess...should we um...crack on with some snogging then? just we'll want to be good at it by the time we go back to school if we're going to have an audience so often as you suggest," Hermione said a mischievous glint in her eye and Luna let out a low growl before pouncing on Hermione pushing her back up against the tree one hand getting lost in Hermione's wild bushy hair the other once again finding the witches delightful arse and squeezing it harshly. 

They lost themselves to their passionate session for what seemed an eternity as snow fell all around them. When they finally pulled apart they were both slightly breathless red faced and a little sweaty both giggled withdrawing their slick hands from each other jeans and zipping themselves back up.

"Well that's one way to keep warm outside in winter," Hermione said planting a kiss on Luna's forehead as the Ravenclaw simply brought a hand up to Hermione's cheek to stroke it affectionately letting out a small satisfied sigh. 

"Do you think Ginny would mind if I sleepover tonight? I asked Daddy before I left and he said it was okay...I just want to snuggle up with you again I'm tired of pretending my pillow is you," Luna said chuckling, and Hermione felt her heart quiver at the image Luna planted in her mind.

"I'm sure it'll be fine for you to stay, we'll all be in Ginny's bed though so might be a bit of a squeeze," Hermione said and Luna's eyes lit up.

"Oh I don't mind that at all," Luna said taking Hermione's hand and the pair set off down the country lane heading downhill back toward the Burrow, Luna forcing Hermione to skip with her through the snow something the Gryffindor hadn't done since she was in primary school. 

An hour or so later the pair walked arm in arm up the Weasleys garden path grinning at a certain redhead witch who was smirking at them from her place by the window. Hermione gave the witch a small wave trying not to squirm under her friend's amused gaze and trying not to imagine how much of Ginny's legendary sardonic wit she would have to endure now everything would be out in the open about herself and Luna.

"Well come on Hermione let's ask about that shower," Luna said dreamily before giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and skipping off on her own into the Burrow before Hermione could stop her.

"No! Luna! wait a second!" Hermione cried chasing after the witch hoping Ginny would be on her own in the living room when Luna would no doubt make her casual and abrupt request that the three of them shower together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a fun little read thanks for making it through! Again comments kudos help me out so leave some if you have time! Bye for now!


End file.
